Quantico Season 3 Episode 1
by AngelFace24
Summary: What would the first episode of season three be after the events of the Constitutional Convention,
1. Chapter 1

**_Eighteen Months Later_**

 _Canary Islands, Spain_

 _The cold air blew into the window of the spanish villa as the sun was setting. The only sounds to come into the bedroom were that of moaning and grunting. Alex is in bed straddling him as she rides his body. Her lower half covered by the sheets while her chest is exposed and pressed against his face as he kisses and licked her breasts. His back is against the headboard and his hands are on her back. She wraps her arms around his neck as her hips grinded against his._

"I'm gonna cum." _He says as he kisses her neck._

"Mmmmm, okay okay." _She rolls over and he's now on top. He grabs her hands and holds them above her head while his other hand held her thigh as he thrusted into her. She wraps her free leg around his waist as his pace raced faster. She tried to keep quiet and she let's her body reacts. She thrusts her hips upward as her orgasm hit her like a train. He grunted as he came inside of her. He falls on top of her and kisses the side of her face. He slowly pulls out of her and she whines at the loss of their bonding. He fell back on the bed and he pulls the sheets to cover them both._

"That was amazing." _She says panting her breath._

"Didn't know making a baby would be so much work but I like it." _Ryan_ _says as he rubs her stomach._

"Down boy. Let me breathe first."

"Alright. You'll breathe and I'll keep you warm until later." _He says as he gets on top of her, causing her to laugh. He kisses her neck and she started to feel the heat building in between her legs again._

"I love you Ryan Booth." _She says exhaustedly as she let him have her body._

"I love you Alex Booth." _He says in her ear making her smile. She moves her mouth to kiss him and wraps her legs around him._ "Again?"

"Mmmhm. But I'm on top this round. I wanna try for a boy." _She says as he rolls them over. She plants her knees into the bed as they grind their bodies together._

"WAAAHH!"

 _They laugh as they pull apart from each other. Their moment was interrupted by the awakening of the sleeping baby in the next room._

"Well that was a good what...twenty minutes." _She says as she laughs._

"I'll get her."

"No. You have a hard-on on you. She can't feel that on her daddy's lap." _She says as she gets out of bed and puts on her robe._

"You sound like a mom."

"That's cause I am a mom. I'll change her diaper and you get into the shower. I'll take care of you in a minute." _She kisses him and walks out of the bedroom. She walks over to the next room and slowly opens the door. She tip-toed into the peach colored room and saw the baby wiggling in her pink sleeveless onesie._

"Hey baby girl. It's okay, mama's here." _She says as she lifts her into her arms and shushs the baby as she walked over to the changing table. She lays her down be careful so she wouldn't pull on her hair. She take off her diaper and throws it away. She grabs a clean wipe from below all while keeping eyes on her daughter._

"I can't wait until you're potty-trained."

"ABADU." _The baby coos waving her hands at her mother as she wiped her._

"Okay, sorry. You are definetely your father's daughter."

 _She puts her diaper on and closed her onesie. She lifts her up and sets her on her hip and circles the room so she can fall back asleep._

"What do you think Maya? You want a little sister?"

 _She walked around for ten minutes and sets the baby girl down in her crib. She walks out of the room and goes back into the room. She comes back into the bedroom and hears the shower running. She walks into the bathroom and takes off her robe. She walks quietly and pulls the shower curtain._

 ** _Nineteen Months Ago_**

 ** _30 Days before The Constitutional Convention_**

 _Alex pulls the shower curtain as she steps out of the bathroom. She tightens the towel wrapped around her as she walks out. She sits down on the bed and takes the bun out of her hair, Ryan opens the door to her room._

"Sorry, I didn't know you were.."

"It's fine. You've seen me naked before. What's up?"

"Thought you'd want some relief after another round of interviews." _He says as he closes the door as he holds a bottle of Jim Bean Apple and two glasses._

"Hand it over."

 _He walks over to the bed and hands her a glass. He sits down and opens the bottle._

"I was never like that in my interview for the bureau. I was straight to the point."

"I know." _He says as he hands it to her. She takes it from him and hands him the empty one._

"You watched my interview?"

"With Liam. Back when he had me start surveiling you."

"Please tell me you didn't put cameras at my house."

"No we didn't."

 _She chugs the drink back and lets out a sigh of relief._ "You know if he never assigned you to me, we never would have met. You could've just been Agent Booth, the guy down the hall."

"Hate to say it but you're right." _He takes his drink and chugs it back._

"You remember a while back, you talked about the what if. If we had actually paid attention more to each other and thought long term."

"Yeah why?"

"When you told me that. I went to sleep thinking about what our lives would have been if I hadn't changed my mind. We would be married, knowing us we would take our time and end up getting married at city hall." _He laughs knowing how they were always doing things simple._ "We'd be living in a big house outside the city. Five bedrooms with the big kitchen and backyard with a trampoline so the kids could play."

"You remembered?"

"I did. And we would have that baby boy his dad's blue eyes and my laugh. Teaching him how to walk through the office cause we can't stay away from him the whole day."

"You still think I'd make a good dad?"

"You'd be amazing dad." _They had talked about their life after the mission was complete the whole night they got engaged._

"What if it's not too late?" _She turns to look at him and she's confused at what he's said._ "What if the time we had apart made us realize how we can't make it without each other."

"Ryan, we can't get back into the pattern again."

 _He pulls her into a kiss by surprise. She let him kiss her and she let herself kiss him back. She put the glass down and puts her hand on his cheek. She pulls away from him and looked into his eyes._

"Look me in the eye and tell me that same spark still isn't there."

 _She stands up and walks over to the door. Ryan thought she was opening the door to see him out and he got up but he heard the door locked. She turned around and walked back up to him. She unbuttoned his shirt and took it off, throwing it on the ground._

"It was never too late."

 _He puts his hands on her face and kisses her slowly. He moves them down her body and lifts her by her legs. He walks himself backwards and falls back onto the bed._

 _ **Present Day**_

 _They lay in their tangled in their bed sheets as they look at their sleeping daughter. Alex is laying against Ryan's chest and his arm is wrapped around her. He holds the tablet and saw the nursery through their security system._

"She's getting so big. It's hard to believe that she was so little in my stomach."

"She looks just like you."

"She gets her looks from her dad. What are you thinking about?"

"Looking at her. It makes me think about how I could..."

"Hey. Look at me. You reacted like any new parent. I was terrified when I looked down at the test. I kept thinking about how I would never have them until I was ready. I was so focused on my career and thought that a husband and kids would be far away from now. But now here I am, hiding away with my husband. A beautiful little girl and trying for another baby. This is what I want. I just don't want you to regret leaving the thing you worked so hard for."

"All I want is the life I have with you. The F.B.I was pulling us apart. Getting on the plane was the best choice I ever made. It gave me you and it gave me a daughter that I can't imagine being without. And soon, we are going another amazing kid." _He says tracing his finger over her stomach covered by her robe._ "If I had the chance of going back, my answer to them would be no. My wife and my kids are the most important thing in my world."

"God I wished I married you sooner."

"Good thing you did then." _He says as he takes her hand and runs his thumb over her wedding band. She smiled at him remembering when they finally got married. After arriving in Spain, they had eloped at a church. He had kept the ring in his pocket on the day of the Constitutional Convention. There's a sound at the door and they turn around as they wonder who is her this late._

"Who's that?" _He asks._

"No idea."

"Stay with Maya. I'll go downstairs."

 _They both get out of bed and leave the room. Ryan grabs his gun out of his drough and slowly walked downstairs. Alex goes to the nursery and slowly went inside. She saw that she was still sleeping so slowly took out of her crib and held her. She hoped no one had found them . She heard the door open and gets the feeling that it's someone familiar as she hears voices. She can't make out what but it meant it was safe. She walks out of the nursery and made her way downstairs. The voices got louder and she wonder who it could be. When she got to the living room, she stopped when she saw who it was. She was surprised but relieved to see her friend._

"Oh my god."

"Hello Alex."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello Alex."

"Shelby what are you doing here?" _She says as she walks in._

"I came to see you guys and my beautiful god-daughter. You don't look happy see me."

"No, I am. I'm just surprised and sleep deprived. Get over here." _She pulls Shelby into a hug._ "Does anyone know you're here?"

"No. My alibi is that I'm on a indulgent trip to Ibezia. Now can I hold her?"

"Have at it. If she's fussy, you can give in and hand her back over." _She hands Maya over to Shelby._

"Hi Maya. You are getting so big. You look just like your mommy." _She says as she tickles her cheek with her finger, making the baby laugh._

"Told you." _Ryan says, making Alex smirk._ "So how long are you here for?"

"A few weeks."

"Looks like you packed for a few months." _Alex says as she looks at the three traveling bags by the door._

"This is me traveling light."

"I'm gonna put your bags upstairs." _He walks up the stairs with one of Shelby's suitcases. Alex turns around and watches him walk up the stairs. Watching him in his boxers makes her think about when they had sex on the stairs after staying up half the night the first months with Maya home._

"Looks like this little girl isn't slowing you both down in the S-E-X department."

"Yeah. So, why are you here exactly? The Shelby I know wouldn't go as far as to make a fake alibi to get out of the country."

"A year of silence and you still remember me. Do mind if we talk in private later?"

"Yeah, it's fine. I don't want to worry Ryan so quickly. But I need a drink first."

 _ **Eighteen Months Ago**_

 ** _Montepluciana Area, Tuscany_**

 _The black car pulls up to the gated Italian villa. The car stopped on the gravel driveway and the passengers got out. Alex got out of the car slowly and took in the view of the estate. The ancient design and colors of the three story building amazed her eyes._

"This place is beautiful."

"Yeah. It's nice place to runaway to with a lover." _Ryan says as he walks around the car and wraps his arm around her waist._

"Or hide a fugitive. Still kind of romantic." _He kisses her._

"Senerio Booth." _A man walks out of the front door with two women in black dresses. Ryan extended his hand and they both shake hands._

"Tomas, Com'è andato il volo?"

"Va bene. Questo è il mio fidanzato, Alex." _He says gesturing his hand to Alex. She was surprised at how he was fluent in another language._

"Ciao." _She shakes the man's hand._

"Let me show you both the estate." _The man guided them to the front door._

"So English, French, Spanish, Russian, Swahali, and Italian. Are their any more languages you know?" _She says as she counts on her fingers._

"I learn a lot when I was stationed out."

"How do you know this guy?"

"I lead a rescue in the kidnapping of Tomas and his father by a rebel regime. They made me a hororary member of their family."

"And what kind of family is it to afford this estate?"

"My father is one of the counts of Florence. All the men in our family serve on the national council of of affairs."

"So you're royalty?"

"People stopped saying royal after the 1950's but we honor men as the knights of our court."

"So he's a knight?" _She says pointing to Ryan._

"In the sense yes. The estate is one of our six properties in the country. It was originally built in the late 1800s. Our family's done interior renovations with designer Astrid Schiller Wirth. The property offers outdoor space to enjoy the warm weather, with impeccable landscaping and a large swimming pool. Lounge chairs on the deck make for the perfect spot to soak in the Tuscan sun with a cool drink in hand. There is a barbecue grill and outdoor furniture for a night of al fresco dining." _He gestures to the outside backyard where the large crystal blue pool and the view of the Tuscan village down the hill._

"We might need to try out that pool later." _He says to her as he wraps his arms around her._

"Ryan, stop."

"It's fine. Love makes you act by your heart. You two should definetely get married here, beautiful setting for a spring wedding." _Alex's face changes when he says that. She and Ryan hadn't gotten re-engaged yet. They hadn't spoken on wanting to get married again soon. They've been caught up in the moment of running away together._

"You alright?" _Ryan asks as he notices her still expression._

"Yeah I'm good." _she says as they walk back inside._

"We have security located in a safe on the perimeter. Guards at the gate and at every corner of the property. The villa's rooms are divided over three stories. A grand entrance hall awaits you on the ground floor, as well as an inviting living area with a fireplace and library. The dining room and kitchen is modern and comes fully equipped. On the two sides of the dining room is a small living room on one side and a comfortable media room with sofas on the other side. Il Parco del Principe's villa manager and staff will keep things running smoothly throughout your stay. This also serves as asylum outside of the U.S. The foreign press are restricted twenty kilometers away from the area."

 _They walk up the stairs and Tomas shows them the honeymoon suite. The white tapestry surrounded the king sized bed and it's white satin sheets._ "You will find the villa's 4 spacious king size bedrooms, including the romantic all-white Honeymoon Suite with its private terrace and freestanding soaking tub. The final two bedrooms are located in the comfortable La Foresteria apartment on the same property, along with the blue and white dining area and smaller cream living room. If you need anything, the phones connects to every room of the house."

"Thank you." _They both say as Tomas and his assistants leave the room._

"So you called me your fiance?" _She says as she sits at the foot of the bed_

"Yeah I did." _He responds as he kneels in front of her._

"We haven't really talked about where we're at now."

"I thought we already talked about it."

"Four hours in the mile high club wasn't talking. Do you still want to marry me?"

"I do. And right now, I want to show you how much I want to marry you." _He starts unbuttoning her white top._

"C'mere you." _she laughs as she kisses him, pulling down on the bed._

 _ **Present Day**_

 _Alex brings out a bottle of wine and two glasses in her hands. Shelby is in the courtyard sitting on a lawn-chair while Maya is in her playpen._

"Alex, she's really beautiful."

"She is. Her cuteness masks her crying and her allergies to sleeping when her parents are tired." _She says handing her a glass._ "So how are things back home?" _She starts pouring wine in the glasses._

"Well running Quantico as the head director is no picnic but it has great benefits. On the romantic front, still hasn't been a Mr. Wyatt since.."

"Hey, you can't keep looking down on yourself." _She says placing her hand on top of hers._

"It's been over a year and I still feel like a idiot."

"Shelby, we never blamed you for what happened. You had no idea what was going on. I honestly thought you wouldn't want to see me."

"I didn't even know if you wanted to see me after what happened."

"I wouldn't make you her godmother if I didn't trust you anymore."

"God, how does every conversation end with us crying." _She says wiping her tears off her face._

"You can blame PMS and motherhood for that." _Alex says as she sniffles her nose._

"A vacation wasn't the only reason why I came. I came to tell you maybe it's time for you, Ryan, and Maya to come back home."

 ** _Eighteen Months Ago_**

 _Alex is on her back as she grips the pillow under her head. Her legs are bent as Ryan as under the sheets between them. She pants her breathe as she feels the rush hit her body. She mouths a "O" as her orgasm and falls back on the bed. Ryan comes up from the sheets and falls back on the bed next to her._

"Okay, now can we talk?"

"Sure, what about?" _He says as he pants his breath._

"You called me your fiance. Do you still want to marry me?" _She says as she has he head turned to look at him._

"I do."

"Then how come you haven't asked me?"

"I didn't know if you wanted to. Do you?"

"I do. I know everything is a mess right now and that thing we should be even trying is to get...married." _She stops talking when she opens her eyes and sees the same ring from before in his fingers. She didn't even hear him open the drough. She jumped on her elbows and looked at his hand._

"How did you get that?"

"I never followed you in the car. I raced back to the bunker and got it from my room. I raced over to the plane and got it before they could close the door. I flashed the ring at the flight attendant and she let me in. I doesn't matter where we are, all that matters is that we are together. So Alexandra Perish-"

"Wow wow, wait. Not now." S _he says waving her hand at him._

"I'm so confused."

"I want the moment to be perfect. Not when we're both naked in bed."

"This counts as the second time you stopped me from proposing."

"You know what I meant."

"Okay, I promise you are going to get a real proposal."

"Thank you baby." _She leans over and kisses him. She lies down and cuddles with him, laying her head down on his chest._ "I love you."

"Yeah, I like you too." _He says making her laugh._

 ** _Present Day_**

 _Ryan is brushing with teeth when Alex walks into the bathroom. He noticed her standing by the door smiling with her arms crossed._

"Hey you."

"Hey." _She says as she walks into the bathroom and wraps her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder._

"Where's Shelby?" _He says as the paste is in his mouth. He then spits it out into the sink and rinses his mouth._

"She's playing with Maya in her room."

"She okay?" _He says as he turns around._

"Yeah. I think she's moved on but she still hasn't forgiven herself."

"She's been through a lot of stuff. What'd you guys talk about?"

"We talked and then she dropped a bomb on me."

"What?"

"I've been pardoned. The new president and congress has given me a clean slate."

 _Ryan is shocked to hear what was coming from his wife._ "Seriously?"

"Yeah. Thinking about going back, it just scares me to step back into that world again."

"What are you really afraid of?"

"I don't want to be walking into another disaster zone."

"Alex, it's not going to happen again. Things are different now."

"I'm nit putting our daughter in the middle of my craziness again."

"You won't. You had no idea what you were walking into. They're gone and won't try to hurt us again. The kid has two parents who love her and won't let anything happen to her. Whatever you wanna do, I'm with you."

 _Alex felt her heart warm up. Ryan has been her rock for these years of seclusion. She wants to protect their daughter but not in a place where she has to constantly hide from the world._

"Let's go home."

 ** _Eighteen Months Ago_**

 _Alex is walking through the rose garden in the back yard of the estate in a solid rose pink dress ruffled at the neckline and thin strapped on her shoulders. She sees Ryan sitting by a fountain in the middle of the courtyard._

"What you doing out here?" _She asks walking up to him._

"Waiting on you."

"For what?"

 _He gets down on one knee and takes her hand, She's surprised at the suddeness of his re-proposal._ "I know this probably feels like the bachelor but this is a moment we're going to tell our kids. So Alexandra Parrish, will you marry me today?"

"Now?"

"Right now. There's a church down the hill and I don't want to waste another day."

 _She starts to cry out of no where. Seeing him on his knees with the ring in his hand, she knew that this is the moment that is part of their love story._

"Yes, yes, yes!." _She nods vigourously. He stands up and puts the ring on her finger. He pulls her into her arms and kisses he. He lifts her off her feet and she laughs as he spins her around. The brightness around them changes and it begins to rain. They pull apart and look up at the sky at the rain drops as the Tuscan sun shines down on the earth. They instantly laugh at the unexpected beauty in front of them in that moment._


End file.
